Kirby (Canon)/DreamcrosserSquad
|-|Kirby= |-|Copy Abilities= Kirby is the titular pink puff and main protagonist of the Kirby series of video games named after him. The series has been running for over two decades, and nearly thirty titles have been released under Kirby's name, most of which are developed by HAL Laboratory, Inc. or published by HAL for co-developing studios. Kirby has been featured in his own anime series, many manga publications in several countries, and even an educational video co-starring Mario. The Kirby series is frequently merchandised by Nintendo, although most of its products are only released in Japan. Kirby lives in his dome-shaped home in Dream Land, a country on his home planet Planet Popstar. His adventures take him throughout Dream Land and occasionally into local star systems for various reasons, and he has saved his homeland many times. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Kirby Origin: Kirby Gender: Male Age: About 200 years old Classification: Star Warrior, often referred to as a (Pink) Puffball, Alien Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (Whether through his own abilities, copy abilities, or the warp star), Elasticity, Duplication, Warp Star Creation, Vehicular Mastery, Empathic Manipulation, Can turn into a small ball of intangible energy, Can shoot out small air puffs (enhanced under the effects of the Mint Leaf), Danmaku, Telekinesis, Statistics Amplification via items, Summoning (Can create Helpers from Copy Abilities), Auto-Res with Revival Tomato, Can fuse enemies with copy abilities or each other, Can inhale foes and objects alike, trapping them in his stomach, an infinite parallel dimension to either spit them out as projectiles (normally turning them into star shaped energy bolts in the process) or copy their abilities, giving him new abilities such as the following; Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Spark, Plasma, Leaf, Tornado, Water, Metal, Volcano), Weapon Mastery (Sword, Hammer, Archer, Spear, Cutter, Parasol, Whip, Yo-Yo, Explosive Shuriken, Dynamite, Needle, etc.), Holy Manipulation (Doctor Healmore), Martial Arts (Backdrop, Fighter, Throw, Ninja, Smash, Suplex), Forcefield Creation (Spark, Ice, Needle, Smash), Statistics Amplification (Durability Augmentation Metal, Speed Augmentation Wheel), Gravity Manipulation (UFO), Energy Manipulation and Projection (Beam, UFO, Crash, etc.), Light Manipulation (Light, Water), Invulnerability (Stone, Metal, Invincible Candy) Sound Manipulation (Mike, Bell), Teleportation, Better Telekinesis, and Precognition (ESP), Afterimage Creation (Ninja), Poison Manipulation (Doctor and Poison), Acid Manipulation (Poison), Magnetism Manipulation (Electric Stone), Transmutation (Cook, Baton, Bubble, Magic), Transformation (Wheel, Missile, Balloon, Ball, etc.), Summoning (Magic call upon Meta Knight, Can summon the Warpstar & other Kirby's with his phone), Animal Mimicry (Animal, Beetle, Wing), Magic, Attack Reflection (Mirror, Hypernova, Inhale, and Star Spit), Size Manipulation (Mini, Giant Stone, Sparkling Stars), Life Manipulation (Magic), Intangibility, Immortality (Type 7), Invisibility, Self-Resurrection, Existence Erasure and Possession (Ghost), Extended Power Mimicry (Copy), Status Effect Inducement (Balloon, Ice), Illusion Creation (Kabuki), Time Stop (Beam Mage), Information Manipulation (Via Copy, Robobot, and Halberd Mode, which scans opponents, reduces them to computing data, and absorbs their information), Homing Attack (Tri-Missile Attack), Void Manipulation (Hypernova; those swallowed don't go to the stomach dimension, and are instead deleted entirely), Explosion Manipulation (Bomb), Sleep Manipulation (Sleep, Ninja), Bubble Manipulation (Bubble), Food Manipulation (Refrigerator), Paint Manipulation (Paint), Balloon Mimicry (Balloon), Portal Creation (Shard Gun), Healing (Refrigerator, Doctor), Resurrection of others, Statistics Amplification with Final Weapons, Body Manipulation (Cutter, Needle, 64 versions), Regeneration (At least Low-High, likely Mid-High; Can throw off half of his body, regenerate from being shattered as Stone, and from being popped as Balloon. Should be equal to Shadow Kirby, his AU counterpart), Resistance to Reality Warping, Magic (Resisted Drawcia's curse), Possession (Dark Matter can't possess him), Transmutation (While he has been transmuted several times, he always kept his consciousness and at least his basic functions), Existence Erasure (Got hit by Drawcia's deletion wave and survived quite easily. Can fight Necrodeus when reduced to fractions of himself), Gravity and Radiation Manipulation (Withstood black holes numerous times), Spatial Manipulation (Survived multiple space-based attacks from the likes of Marx, Magolor, and Galacta Knight), and Pocket Reality Manipulation (Fought tons of final bosses in their pocket realms and who can bend them to their will) Immunity to Bone Manipulation (Lacks a skeleton), Can fight without his soul in his body (though Kirby still needs it to exist to live), Longevity, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Toon Force Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Didn't even flinch at Dark Nebula's awakening, which destroyed several stars in the center of a galaxy which stretched out at least hundreds of light years until the only thing left visible in space anymore was another far away galaxy; this would be about half a galaxy. His own power is capable of pushing back a wave of ominous matter that is slowly eating away a parallel universe. Defeated Magolor, who is able to control Another Dimension and use the fabric of it as his weapon, which is shown to contain several stars and nebulae) Speed: Massively FTL+ (At least 967.2 quadrillion times FTL. Comparable, if not, superior to the likes of Marx, Magolor and Dark Matter. Dark Matter was even able to fly past 8 galaxies in 7 seconds, which resulted in speeds this fast) Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar (Comparable to the likes of King Dedede, who stole all the stars in the sky) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level (Tanked hits from various foes such as Marx and Dark Matter and various other enemies on his level) Stamina: Extremely high (Has never been seen exhausted, with the exception of a few examples) Range: Stellar Intelligence: Genius (Built a space rocket in a single minute) Weaknesses: Kirby is naive outside of combat, he can actually lose the copy ability he's using if he gets hit by a sufficiently strong attack, and despite his age, he's still a baby and has a habit of getting fooled into completing the enemy's plan. Category:DreamcrosserSquad Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3